Another Maid in Hetalia
by Hasegawa
Summary: Japan and Greece's side of the story. Independent Prequel of 'A Maid in Hetalia'. Pairings: Greece X Japan, China X Japan brotherly . Warning: AU.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money out of it.

Reference: This is the Japan and Greece's side of the story 'A Maid in Hetalia' previously made by me. You can read this chapter as independent or prequel.

Thank you for my dear beta YuhiSohma~!!!

Recommendation: Read this in SLOW motion, aru~!

Translator:

~waka-sama*: something similar to obbochama. Means young master or prince. Either way was fine.

~Shounen-manga**: Japanese comic orientated for boys (shounen). Usually filled with ninjas, shinigami, men with 13 kg worth of pure muscles (Talking about that, I just know that Jacob Black from Twilight just developed that. Funny. No offense for fans.) Muscle. Testosterone. Sport. Source of ideas for all YAOI heavens—fanfictions, fanvideos, fanarts. Something like that.

~Moe***: budding fetish. Anime girls who are groomed to be fetish satisfier. Some might associate the thing with lolicon. And don't believe my thesaurus. It came from a very very unreliable source.

~Tsundere#: Think Arthur Kirkland, people. The very epitome, definition of tsundere.

~_Futari Ecchi_: the manga that Germany Ludwig likes. Adult orientated manga with the main plot of a newlywed's daily life. Full of steamy sex (rather weird by the end of volume 4—honestly) and hetero PWP. Everything turned into sex. And I mean _everything_.

* * *

Hercules was a relaxed, laid back man. His history didn't inquiry him to have superpowers or extraordinary ability to live his daily life. His needs were looked over by his butler and maids; his study was taken by the teachers who are more concerned with his marks than Greece himself; his body was taken care by ambitious women around him; his only hobby—a fluffy, black cat—could take care of itself.

He woke up to the same day, same ceilings and same butler smiling beside him, asking what he would like for breakfast. He always smiled back and but didn't answer, as he knew his breakfast was already prepared. It was easy task to dress up because 2 maids even helped him to tie his leather school shoe. He could even ask them to spoon fed him while he day dream about his paintings and sculptures.

He came to school in the same car, the same chauffeur who wished him a great day. He sat on the same table, beside the window, although it may vary depended on which class he entered for the year. He had the same crowd around him; smiling and kissing his ass. He also had the same crowd who are very patient and concerned about his studies—his teachers—because they wouldn't want him to miss an all A(s) perfect report card.

He came home to the same room, ate at the same dining hall, and then took his long, glorious bath. He came out and ordered his maids to leave. Then he would smile genuinely and searched all over the house for his dear cat named Hobby.

Hobby would come to him and meowed softly. Greece would smile and patted the cat, sitting through the afternoon, remembering what had happened in the day. He didn't realize it, but his memory improved greatly because of that. Actually even without his teachers' help, Greece was capable to get the first rank in the school with his amazing memory. Then the day would continue depending on his mood—either an amazing night with a high class prostitute/actresses/models or a peaceful sleep in his bed with manga and anime DVDs playing on the flat screen plasma TV.

His hobbies were reading manga/watching anime/drawing/sculpturing.

His mother, Ancient Greece, was a delicate beauty. She was frail and beautiful, full of grace and was an artistic genius. She invented Olympics—the camera brand. She had died when he was six. After that his father had given him butler and maids to rise since he had still been grieving, though telling everyone that he had been too busy to be with his son.

So Heracles lived a perfect life in laid back manner.

**********

It had been a usual kind of day, no different from the previous. Greece was searching for his Hobby. Usually the cat could be found in the east garden or third dining hall sometimes ever the fourth common room. He walked slowly and surly to the room he knew the cat would be waiting for him is as usual. Heracles had all the time in the world.

He was surprised when he found it wasn't a normal day at all, for his cat wasn't waiting for him; it was already purring softly on the laps of a maid. The maid looked small and pristine; smiling. She should be a new maid since she played with the cat. The cat was solely Greece's. Maids were forbidden by the butler to touch the cat in the afternoon. So Greece, with a smile plastered on his face, faced his rival.

"… Hi."

The maid was startled and jumped to stand. Hobby was surprised too; and it ran away from the scene. Greece sighed.

"It ran away. How would you compensate this?"

"I.. I am very sorry, Waka-sama*. I would catch him right away." The maid talked in soft, manly voice. It was soft and feminine yet Greece could detect the existence of Adam's apple. Greece immediately recognized the peculiarity since he had been touching/hearing/feeling women all his life.

"Wait. You are … a man." It was more like acclaiming fact rather than asking.

"Ye…yes." The maid blushed deeply, like he was underwear thief caught red handed with an inverse panties on his head.

"Why… are you wearing the maid's dress?"

"I… I believe it is because there is no small size male uniform to fit me."

"…Oh. Your name?"

"It's Honda Kiku, Waka-sama."

That had been their first meeting. Greece, for the first time in so many years, spent the afternoon catching the cat with the maid; rather than his usual memory collecting activities. He got worked up more than he ever done in his life. He was smiling longer than he ever remembered. He spend the night patting Hobby and listen to the sound of maid's chanting voice, reading him a bed time story that Greece had asked the maid to read him .

He had spent the rest of the month listening to the small boy. Quality time with Japan became what he waited through the day; even more than the time to pet his Hobby.

Greece liked it when Japan blushed and patted Hobby softly, before continuing here he was left. They usually talked about weird stuff; something general and comfortable for Japan. Japan's voice was soothing and nice to his ears; Greece would go hours and hours rewinding Japan's voice in his day dreams.

"… Are you the only son?"

"No, Waka-sama*, I am the second son. I have an older brother."

"Oh Really, Can you elaborate on that?"

"Yes, Waka-sama*, His name is Wang Yao. He is the best brother one can ever hope. He cooks delicacy from heaven."

"Hmmm… I thought he is your brother, then why are your family names different?"

"… It is because we need to choose it ourselves, Waka-sama*."

"Choose it yourself? Detail on that please." Greece was more like interrogating than making conversation.

"We need to… apply for our job-permit and we… didn't have family name, so… Yao nii san decided to give ourselves new names."

"Oh…" Greece nodded softly. He was almost in the verge of a good nap. Japan smiled because he understood his young master's habit. After all, they had been spending three weeks worth of afternoons together. Actually, Japan was delighted that Greece had fallen asleep because he could read Greece's quite remarkable manga collections.

**********

They became otaku-buddy. Japan would enter Greece's room in silent and within minutes their voice could be heard, discussing the newest anime or the best part of a shounen manga**. They would discussed until they forgot the time—it usually ended up with the butler knocking the door for the thirtieth time and Japan flew from the room in vibrant crimson—embarrassed from getting caught playing with his young master and not taking care of the east garden (with all the fishes and plants and turtles).

The butler didn't have chance to scold him because Greece always reminded him that only Japan and Japan only that he (the butler) should never ever touched.

Days fell back into comfortable habit for Greece. Talking until late, discussing the manga and anime, sleeping by dawn, sleepy in class, coming home to see Japan's blush when he was so animated—defending why cat tails and ears are the best Moe*** around. Greece challenged that with an argument about how Tsundere# should be the best anime character. Japan reminded him that Tsundere characters in the dating simulations are too easy to catch. Greece smiled and said that he liked hard character, but falls easy into his trap.

With collections as good as his, Greece never fails to satisfy the Japanese. However, one day, when they were arguing between Asuka Langley and Rei Ayanami. (A/N: both courtesy of Neon Genesis Evangelion—not mine, never mine, and wouldn't be mine, disclaimer.) Hobby, which had been ignored for the rest of the month, lost its patience and growled. He threw a tantrum and scratched the uppermost part of the cupboard; where Greece's secret collection was held.

The manga that was kept in there fell down like rain drops; soon Japan and Greece were buried under manga-landslide. Japan tried to help his young master when he read the title:

_Futari Ecchi._

Japan blushed. Greece smirked.

"Do you like it? I can … lend you." Greece offered. He expected the maid to stammer, yet Japan produced no sound. Greece was more alarmed and saw that Japan was shaking.

"Why? Have you never seen porn before?"

Japan was silent; he flinched and moved, avoiding all the porn manga scattered on the floor. His eyes were hollow and wet. His body was shaking hard, and his pale face was paler than ever. He looked like he just saw a ghost.

His past.

"I don't… like that." Japan whispered. He took a deep breath and bowed deeply. "I am sorry Waka-sama. I need to go."

By that, he had left Greece alone in the room.

*********

The next day, Japan refused to say anything about his reaction and smiled when Greece mentioned the manga. He apologized deeply to the Greek man and continued to have a deep conversation with Greece physically, but not mentally.

After a week persuading the lithe boy to speak, eventually Japan admitted that the pose of the cover made him remembered his childhood memory. A week afterward Greece succeeded in making Japan relieving his childhood memory to Greece. Another week passed and Japan was relenting about his life with his brother. One week flew when Greece asked Japan what they were and Japan answered they were kind of friends. One week passed until Japan agreed to go out with Greek. One other week flew by until Japan agreed to help Greek masturbate as sex-friends. A week afterward Greece thrived to make Japan opened his legs for him.

Japan was trembling when he first received the Greek. Greece understood it was the after effect of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Japan had due to his childhood experienced of almost being trafficked—and trained as a pet boy in the shack.

China and Japan was sold as a child by their own parent to pay debt. They were sold as a man power and almost ended up trafficked as child slave. They were kept in a shack to undergo training—where they lost their innocent and belief that the world was a safe place—until they almost lost their minds from daily abuse and inhuman treatment.

Fortunately China was a strong boy and helped them free; they ended up being two homeless orphans on the next city. Since then China worked hard to make a living and Japan, out of love and shame and guilt, followed his brother steps. He started to work as the maid in Hercules's mansion.

Japan fought hard to keep himself calm; Greece almost decided to give up on sleeping with the boy when suddenly the boy sobbed desperately.

"I can…So please… don't be mad, Waka-sama… Don't fire me… I can do this." Japan said between hard sobbed. Trembling, yet pulling Greek's shirt closer. "I can…"

"Why are you so desperate?" Greece calmly and gently patted the boy. "We don't need to do it now, Kiku."

"But… but…" The boy's sobs made coherent speech. "They say you would… ditch anybody you bored with… and I would lose my job and… Yao nii chan would suffer… and be mad…"

"… Then calm down." Greece whispered softly. He patted the small boy until he stopped trembling and gently treated the boy through the night. "Give all of you to me. Forget everything. Just think of me."

He penetrated halfway that night—with Japan trembling slightly and fainted straight away—but he felt more satisfied than usual. Japan looked like a wreck; tears streaks ruining his white cheek and eyelashes clamped together due to stickiness. Pale faced and haggard; just like the first time Japan saw the adult-orientated manga.

At least he succeeded into making the small beauty surrendered his whole being to Greece.

But the day when Japan finally received him completely was the hardest day in Japan's life. It was the day that he found out what actually feed them (he and China) all along.

It was raining and he knew China didn't bring his umbrella to work. He decided to bring the umbrella to China. He was already home early and he had cooked—more like the bit of steamed vegetables they had—and have nothing else to do anyway. Japan has already worked in the mansion for more than 5 months; yet his salary was still too small.

That month they were tight since the increase in electricity and water rate fee. And they had just bought some treats for themselves—namely 2 new pajamas and a duck for their bare toilet in their run down, small apartment. Everything plus the hatred from the owner of their apartments; she wanted to make them leave so that he could increase the rent fee. Their fridge was frighteningly empty; by the next two day they would have to try and eat anything they could get from their workplaces.

Japan hummed as he walked along the road. China's workplace was dangerously placed near night-city where people sleep with people for money and lust. Japan hated those. But that night, it reminded him of Greece and he blushed. Maybe Greece was different after all.

He stopped when he saw China walked out from the door—but stopped when he saw a man was actually holding his older brother's waist. The man ushered China into an hourly hotel. Japan couldn't move and he stood there for eternity—until China and the man came out, the man kissed China on the mouth and China shoved out his hands to receive money from the man.

China looked paled and sad and hurt. He walked like a duck; but he went to the supermarket with a faint smile on his lips. Japan couldn't take it and ran home. He waited for China and practiced to act like nothing happened.

When China came in, he was smiling, not so brightly. He was pale yet he was energetic. Japan knew that face. He knew that the face would always come home with treats and food and new things. He was right. China put a bunch of food on the table, smiling.

"Looks like the restaurant were generous tonight—they gave me some free stuff aru."

China's smile made Japan flinched. So all along, whenever China has that expression, he was just selling himself to meet their needs. Japan remembered clearly that the expression always came whenever they were in tight rope ever since China said he got a job. Japan usually smiled because his brother brought food home—so he wouldn't be hungry anymore. But now… when he realized what China had sacrificed for that food…

"Nii chan…" Japan couldn't help but ask. "You look… pale. Are you O.K.?"

"Oh, I am fine, aru." China would always smile. "It's just a tiring day at work."

"I… I will work harder, Yao-nii chan."

China patted his head. "No worries, aru. I am still fine. Just smile and nii chan would be very happy, aru."

Japan cried into his blanket when China spent an hour burying himself and his shame in the shower. He was always like that, Japan noted, whenever he went home with _that _look in his face. China would stay longer in bath and he would come out with red, poignant looking skins. China came out, both of the acted like nothing happened, but Japan had sworn off himself to be more filial to his brother ever.

He couldn't overcome the guilt and shame and sadness and the hurt when he knew he was being deceived all along. He knew that his brother was doing it for their own good; he knew that China felt guilty at him ever since the river-side accident. It was when they just escaped the hell hut—they didn't have place to live and ended up erecting a cardboard house under the bridge. Thinking about it, Japan could recall that China came home with _that_ same look in his face. He looked pale and tired. Japan was ignorant and careless; he didn't know what happened and expected China to bring the more food. So he asked and whined. He was shocked when suddenly China snapped and angry—China had never been angry to him—and eventually kicked him from the cardboard house. Japan was scared—he was not used to sleep outside, alone, without China. Japan was sad—how could China kicked him out? He was also feeling guilty when he saw the tiredness and the tears on China's face.

_"I have done everything for you and you don't know how to say thanks, aru?!" _China shouted. Japan cried at the door, begging China to take him back, apologizing and promising future filial piety; yet China refused to let him in. Japan spent the night outside and caught a fever the next morning, which made China feel worse than ever. Since then, their relationship was rather fragile and strong. Both didn't want to hurt the other, both were feeling guilty for the other, both tried to scarify himself for the sake of the other. Now, Japan thought that it was his fault that China ever had to sell himself. He cursed his ignorant self and hated himself for that.

*******

"… I have a proposal… Waka-sama." He said grabbing Greece's sleeve tightly.

"What is that?" Greece was amused since it was the first time the Asian beauty ever asked him of anything.

"Would you… would you give me money… every time we have sex, Waka-sama?"

"Why?"Greece was actually a bit hurt when he heard the proposal.

"I… I need money right now and I… I had made my brother suffered all along. So I need to pay him back. I… I would try to pay you back in every possible way I can, Waka-sama."

"He is your brother, right?" Greece asked, half amused half offended, "I don't think he want you to pay him back."

"He sacrificed his own body to make sure we got food every day, Waka-sama. And I mean it literally. I don't want to push him to sell himself anymore. At least I am sleeping with the person I like. I don't want to burden him more than this…"

"What, say that again?"

"Ah?" Japan was startled. "I…uh, I don't want to burden my brother…"

"No, before that."

"At least I am sleeping with the… person I… like." Japan blushed when he realized what he said. It was a kind of blunt confession. Greece smirked lazily.

"So." He smiled triumphantly, "You finally said it."

"N…no!" Japan denied it strongly, face deep in crimson. "No!"

"Don't be ashamed of that, Kiku." Greece smiled softly, kissing the small boy, "… For I think I am too, infatuated in that sense of feeling for you."

In the end Greece agreed to the proposal; they spent the rest of their lover-period arguing about the matter. It was bitter sweet, actually.

******

* * *

Their wedding is written in my other story A Maid in Hetalia~

I don't know how to continue. Maybe there's a next chapter, maybe not. Basically, their relationship was like that.

I would be glad to have review~!


End file.
